Fallen into Darkness
by ShikonAngel19
Summary: Kagome is 16 and is getting ready to start high school after a serious accident that left her blind.
1. Default Chapter

Fallen into darkness. Chapter One. Prologue - How it all began.

Hi everyone this is my first chapter to my first fan fiction. Kagome is blind in this story. I know it's been overdone but I can't help it. I see so many "blind" plots, but 90% of them are unfinished. So I wanted to make my own. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review.

" Kagome! Kagome, wake up honey it's time to go to school." Her mother yelled as she gently shook her 15 year old daughter's shoulder. The beautiful ebony haired girl groaned and pulled the covers over her head ands mumbled something along the lines of 'ten more minutes' as she went back to her dreamless sleep. Her mother sighed as she forcefully yanked the comforter from her daughter's tight grasp. She took a deep breath and said "Kagome if you don't get up right now, I will take away all of your privileges. Kagome's eyes shot open and she jumped up out of bed, because she knew her mother wasn't the type to go back on what she said, and she didn't feel like losing all of her means of entertainment. " I'm up, I'm up." she shouted while sprinting to the bathroom to complete her morning ritual of taking a bath, brushing her teeth and hair, and getting dressed. It was 7:15 and Kagome was less than half way finished when her little brother knocked on the door, " Sis quit hogging the bathroom, I have to get ready to ya know!" her little brother was thirteen years old and today was his first day of middle school so he wanted to look his best. " Ok, Ok Souta hold on I'm almost done don't get your panties in a bunch." Kagome yelled while getting dressed. She was dressed in a small black t-shirt that read 'What are you looking' at?', faded hip hugging blue jeans, and she had a few matching black arm bands on. She quickly brushed her midnight black hair back into a ponytail, and applied a little bit of makeup. She looked in the mirror and smiled. 'Perfect' she thought as she excited the bathroom, she was almost knocked down by her brother charging for the bathroom mirror. Kagome laughed and ran down stairs to grab some breakfast. While she was eating her toast and eggs her mother began to ask her some questions. "So are you happy about starting high school?" "Yeah I just wish we didn't have to move away from all of my friends." she answered. Kagome and her family had just moved to Huston Texas from Indiana, and she missed her old friends. " You'll make new friends honey, I'm sure of it." her mother reassured her. " Yeah." she replied as she flashed her mom a small smile. They sat there in silence until 7:45, " Souta! Haul your ass down here we have to go, or you're going to be late!" Kagome's mother yelled so Souta could hear her from the upstairs bathroom. Souta was dow stairs and out the door waiting in the car with in seconds. Kagome blinked 'Wow he's excited' she thought as she got into the back seat of their family car.

Kagome sat by the window and was watching the trees fly by when suddenly the car stopped, she lifted her head to see what was going on, only find out that they had arrived at Souta's school Shikon Middle School. " Bye Souta, have a good day," his mother said as she leaned in to give him a kiss. Souta gave her a look that said ' Please not in front of other people' she took the hint and instead smiled. " I'll pick you up at 3:00 dear." "Ok bye Mom!" he called as he walked up to the big brick school. Kagome hopped into the front seat before they started the short journey to her new school. They were starting to go through an intersection, when Kagome's mom spotted a truck barreling through a red light at top speed. She tried to break or swerve but it was too late the two vehicles collided. Kagome's mother had her seat belt on, she was fine. Kagome was a different story, when she had jumped into the front seat she forgot to buckle up, her face was forcefully pushed into the dashboard. That was the last thing she remembered before her world went black.

Kagome's mother whipped out her cell phone and called 9-1-1. " 911, Karen speaking what's your emergency?" " I've been in a car accident, the guy ran a red light and hit us, my daughter's hurt pretty badly." she said between sobs. " Ok ma'am what's your name." the dispatchers asked. "Hitomi Higurashi" "What is your location?" " Um the intersection and 21st street and Diamer Road." "Ok the ambulance is on its way ma'am." "Thank you" Hitomi said as she ran over to her daughter. " Kagome, Kagome wake up honey," Kagome didn't respond. Hitomi was beginning to panic when the ambulance appeared. They took her daughter to Crestview Hospital where they began to access the damage. She had a broken leg, many cuts, a sprained wrist, and worst of all went the checked her eyes they discovered that her retinas had detached. They tried unsuccessfully to reattach them in surgery. They doctors had to give Hitomi the bad news. " Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter is blind. We tried to correct the problem, but we were unsuccessful. She will never see again." the doctors said with pity in his voice. Hitomi cried for a long time before she came to terms with the face that her daughter was now blind. She soon started to think of ways to explain it to her daughter.

Hitomi stood outside of her daughter's hospital room and took a deep breath before she entered.

" Hi honey" she gently called out to her daughter. " Hi mom" she called back. "Did the doctor tell you sweety?" she nervously asked. " Yes, I heard I'm blind, I'm blind…. I'm such a, a freak." Kagome shrieked as she broke down and began to sob. After many hours of comforting Kagome somewhat came to terms with the horrid fact the she was blind.

Two weeks later

"Mom! I am NOT going to a special school, I'm going to go to a regular high school!!!" Kagome screamed as she stood up and took a step forward. "Please Mom I can do it I swear." He mother sighed in defeat. " Ok but if you don't get along well there you are going to go someplace else. Understood?" Kagome smiled an increasingly rare smile and hugged her mother. " Yes Mom I understand. Thank you."


	2. Coping

Chapter 2- Coping.

Oh yeah I forgot to say I don't own Inuyasha. By the way thanks to all that reviewed.

Four weeks after the accident.

"You can do it Kagome…1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Owwww! Shit." Kagome cursed herself as she hit the sharp corner of her hope chest. 'I'm never going to get this right.' Kagome thought as she sat back on her bed and started to sob. For the past two weeks Kagome has been trying to make it around her house without the use of her walking stick. "Honey are you about ready" her mother asked from her door way. "Yes mama." Kagome said with a slight sniffle. Kagome stood up and hobbled to the general direction of the doorway, she almost made it without trouble but before she was out the door she stubbed her toe on the door frame. "Son-of-a-bitch!" " Kagome Higurashi! Watch your language!." "Sorry Mama." Kagome said. "Here take your walking stick sweetheart, you don't want to brake your other leg do you?" Hitomi said as she handed her the thin, red walking stick. (Kagome has a walking cast on by the way). "Thank you." Kagome muttered as she grasped the walking stick that was placed in her hand. "Let's go, or we're going to be late." Hitomi said as she walked out the door. She watched her daughter make her way to the door, she occasionally ran into furniture, but she refused any help from her mother because she didn't want to be pitied. Kagome was bound and determined to make it out to the car without assistance. She reached the front door and stepped outside. "Kagome, step down. Step down again, ok once more. Good job sweetie" Her mother encouraged her as she made her way down the front steps without a problem. Kagome smiled and thought to herself 'Yeah I did it'. Kagome used her stick to find the car and she opened the door, and she took her seat in the passenger side. Her mother got in to the car and they drove to the hospital in their silver rental car.

" Hello Kagome, how are you feeling today?" asked a low baritone voice. "As good as I can feel I guess" she answered as she turned her head towards his general direction. " I took a look at your X-rays from yesterday, you've have healed very quickly. I think that cast can come off today." Kagome smiled " That's great thank you Dr. Nubani." The doctor came back into the room and took her cast off. " Ok Miss Kagome do you have any questions for me?" "Yes, When can I start school?" " Well it all depends on when you can get around without hurting yourself, you really need to use your walking stick. You also are going to have a tutor to help you adjust to being blind." " A tutor? I want to start school. I don't want to wait." Kagome groaned. " Well if you listen to the tutor you should be able to start school second semester." Kagome scowled but she gave in "I will try my hardest, thank you." "Ok come on let's go home sweetie." Kagome mother called to her. Kagome looked to the left and gently hopped off of the exam table. She used her walking stick to feel around as she slowly made her way to the doorway. Her mother grabbed her hand and tried to lead her to the office exit, but Kagome stopped and grunted in protest. "Mother stop it! I can do it on my own! Quit treating me so differently. Please Mama." Kagome pleaded. Her mother dropped her hand, "Very well Kagome, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting how determined you are." "Thank you Mama." They both left the office and walked down to the car and they headed home.

Two days later

"Kagome wake up. Your tutor will be here any minute." Her mother called from down the hall. Kagome sat up in her bed and stretched. She let her hand fumble around for her walking stick. "Ah Ha! There you are." She exclaimed once she found what she was looking for. She felt her way to her closet and she searched for something to wear. She pulled out a black hooded sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. "I sure hope these match." she said to herself as she slipped on her clothes and began to head down stairs. "1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." She counted as she went down the steps. She was very happy when she didn't miss a step. Her mother clapped "Great job!" Kagome blushed and smiled, "Thanks Mama." Ding Dong! The door bell rang. "Let me answer it" Kagome said as she began to count her steps toward the front door. She was getting better at getting around since she started using her walking stick. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello." " Hello I am Kaede, I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi. I'm her tutor." the gray haired older lady stated. Kagome smiled and held out her hand "Hi I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you." Kaede raised her eyebrows and shook her hand. "Well Kagome it seems like you are already doing quite well. I think you will do just fine." she said as Kagome lead her into the front room. "You can sit there on the couch if you want." Kagome said while pointing to the coffee table. Kaede took her arm and moved it so she was actually pointing to the couch. "Yes I will take a seat." she said as she sat down. "Come and sit beside me Kagome." Kagome counted her steps and took a seat beside Kaede. "Ok do you want to begin?" "Yes" Kagome answered. "What are we going to do?" "Well we are going to practice reading Braille." "What is Braille?" Kagome asked. " Braille is a system of reading and writing that was developed by Louis Braille when he was just a boy. He became blind through an accident. He thought that reading raised letters was too slow.. He wanted a faster way for blind people to read and write. He modeled Braille after a system of codes used by the military, and then he expanded his system. Kagome you are going to learn how to read Braille. Instead of writing Braille you are going to practice typing on a laptop computer. Well We had better begin if you want to start public school by January." "Yes Ma'am." Kagome replied.

Six Months later

For the next six months Kagome worked diligently trying to learn Braille. She almost had it down pat. She mastered typing with in weeks and focused everything on reading. She cried and wanted to give up many times, but she stuck with it. Now it was time for her final test. "Are you ready Kagome?" Kaede asked. "Yes I'm ready." Kagome answered. She handed her a book and told her to read the front cover and first page. "What's the title Kagome?" Kagome fingers ran over the front cover "Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets?" Kagome asked unsure of herself. "Very good, Now read the first few pages to me." Kaede said with a smile. Kagome read her the first page in 5 minutes, then she read the next few pages. " Very Good Kagome. I think you're ready to go back to school." Kagome clapped her hands and giggled. "That's wonderful! I can't wait." Kaede just sat back and laughed. Kagome was one of her best students, she was so happy for her. "I hope you enjoy school, Kagome I had a feeling you would pass, here are your school books." "Thank you Kaede." Kagome said as she gave her tutor a hug. 'I'm going to start school Monday I'm so happy' Kagome thought to herself. She had no idea how mean the kids could be.

Sorry for the boring chapter. I got the piece about Louis Braille from . There is a Braille edition of Harry Potter available on Amazon. Next chapter…. First day of school.


	3. first day of schoolpart1

Chapter 3--- First day of School Part One..

Ok thanks again to everybody that has reviewed. And I must say this again I don't own Inuyasha. Also I'm trying to do a bit of research on blind people… I want this to be relatively realistic. I know a blind person but she can see shadows, whereas Kagome cannot. As always read and review. smiles

Beep Beep Beep! Kagome alarm sounded at 6:30 in the morning. Kagome opened her useless eyes and lifted her hand and fumbled around until she felt her alarm clock , she kept hitting buttons until she found the one that shut up the alarm. "Piece of shit… Ugh!" Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed and padded over to her bathroom door. She took a shower and brushed her teeth and hair. She slipped on a light blue t-shirt, socks and a pair of dark denim jeans. Then she applied her make up for the first time as a blind person. She left her room and carefully walked down the steps. She had perfected walking around in her house, she didn't even need to use her walking stick. She was determined to live like a normal person. Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Her mother handed her a plate with a stack of pancakes and a glass of milk. "Thanks Mama. It smells wonderful." Kagome said as she dug into her breakfast. "Dear you did a good job of putting on your make up." "Thanks Mama, it took me forever." She said while finishing her meal. "That was good Mama." "I'm glad you liked it dear. So are you excited about your first day?" Her mother asked as she took her daughter's empty plate to the sink. "Yes I am. You're taking me early right?" Kagome asked as she slipped her shoes on. "Yes but I can't walk you in, sorry. I have to go to work." "It's alright, just tell me what direction to in when we get there." She said trying to reassure her mother that she would be fine without her. "Ok, well let's get ready." "Alright, hey Mama where's Souta?" "Souta's friend Kohaku's sister picked him up at 6:45 to take them to school." she answered as she grabbed their coats. She put hers on and handed Kagome her coat while grabbing her keys.

On the way to school

"I hope school is going to be fun." Kagome sighed. "I'm sure it will be honey, here's your lunch money. It's a five dollar bill. So that means you should get back two dollars a quarter. You can use the rest for a snack." she said as she handed Kagome the bill. "Thank you" Kagome said as she stuffed the bill in her pocket. Suddenly the car came to a stop, "Are you ready?" Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. She took out her walking stick and got out of the car. " Go straight honey. There isn't any steps to worry about." "Thanks Mama bye!" Kagome called as she started to walk into the school. Kagome followed a set of voices and she tapped one person on the shoulder.

"So what did you do this weekend?" a young, black haired boy with two gold earrings asked. "Nothing really Miroku, just met up with a girl." answered a handsome boy with long sliver hair, amber eyes, and cute little puppy ears. "Oh yeah? Did you have fun?" Miroku said while waggling his eyebrows. "No she sucked." answered the silver haired male. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, her growled and turned to see who it was. There standing before him was a beautiful ebony haired girl dressed in a light blue shirt and jeans, she had a vacant look in her eyes. "Yeah what do you want?" he growled. Kagome became nervous "Uh--Um… cou-could you help me find the principles office?" He huffed and began to speak "No bitch you can read find it on your own." he spat, he failed to see the walking stick that she hid behind her back. "Don't call me a bitch you jerk.!" Kagome yelled. Kagome turned and walked away, her pride kept her from telling him that she was blind. "Inuyasha, that was mean." Miroku said as he hit his friends arm. "Feh" was his only response. Miroku ran to catch up with Kagome when he noticed her walking with a white stick. 'She must be blind' He thought as he crept up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. Kagome "Eeped" and turned around. "Oh I'm sorry to scare you, I just wanted to say sorry for my friend's attitude." "Oh that's ok thank you" Kagome replied as she turned around to walk into the building,. Miroku stopped her again. "Do you still need help?" Kagome sighed and gave in "yes I do." Miroku smiled, "Ok I'll help you, by the way I'm Miroku." He said as he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled and was happy until she felt something or someone rubbing her backside. She took a swing at whatever it was and missed, she growled in frustration. She muttered 'pervert' under her breath. Miroku let out a nervous laugh. "Uh heh sorry about that, but you have such a nice ass." He said as he grabbed her hand to lead her to the principles office. She took advantage of her situation and dug her nails into the palm of his hand until he yelped. "Opps, I couldn't help myself." She giggled.

In the Principle's office.

"Ok here you are beautiful" Miroku said as he dropped her hand. Kagome blushed and muttered a 'thank you' to the perverted smooth talker. "You welcome." Miroku said as he grabbed her ass again. This time Kagome's walking stick made contact with the back of his head. "Pervert!" She shouted as she hit him again. Miroku took off running before she could beat him to death. Kagome felt her way to what she thought was a desk. The blonde hair woman looked up from her stack of papers and asked "How may I help you?" "I'm new here and I need my schedule. My name is Kagome Higurashi." The woman sifter through her papers until she came upon a piece of paper that had the name Kagome on the front with a series of raised dots in various places. "You're blind?" the woman asked, she was clearly surprised. "Yes I am." "Well you'll need help finding you classes then. Right?" "Yes I need help" Kagome reluctantly answered. "Ok I'll be right back." The blond haired woman went to her computer and matched Kagome with someone that shared the same schedule. "Ok Kagome I want you to take a seat in the chair directly behind you." Kagome did as she was told a took a seat and quietly waited for her guide. "Oh hello Sango" the blonde woman called as a brown haired girl walked into the office. "Hello Mrs. Jones, did you need me?" "Yes dear I need you to show a new student to her classes." "Ok sure, where are they?" Sango questioned. "She is right behind you" Mrs. Jones answered while pointing to the girl starring into space. Sango smiled and went over to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Sango, I'm going to show you to your classes." Kagome looked to the spot where Sango was speaking from and smiled. "Hi Sango, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you" She said as she rose from her seat to shake the girl's hand. Sango gladly took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Well homeroom is first, it's boring, then you have free period…that's fun. Um do you want to walk with me to my locker, you can dump your second half books in there." Sango said in a rushed tone. "Yeah sure." Kagome answered. Sango turned to leave, "Follow me Kagome." Sango rushed out the doors and Kagome quickly reached behind her to retrieve her walking stick, she flung her backpack over her should and rushed in the direction that Sango's voice had faded. She made her way out the door and yelled for Sango. Sango was so far down the hall she didn't hear Kagome, she had thought Kagome was behind her all along. (A/N Sango doesn't know she's blind because Kagome's ashamed and hid her walking stick).

Kagome wondered around in the hall for a few moments when she suddenly bumped into something…or someone. "Hey bitch watch where you're going." called a shrill female voice. Kagome didn't like being called a bitch but she managed to grind out a polite "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." "What bitch? Are you fucking blind? I was standing right there." the girl yelled as she pointed to the spot where she was standing. 'God she's stupid… am I blind….No I just walking with a stick for the heck of it.' Kagome thought to herself. "Actually, yes I am blind." Kagome said as started to walk away. "Bitch don't walk away from me. You fucking liar! You aren't blind." Kagome whirled around and gave a cold stare in the direction on the female's voice. "Listen here I am blind… I have been for six months. See?" She calmly stated as she held out her walking stick for the girl to see. The girl gasped, but she wouldn't be proven wrong. So she grabbed the walking stick from Kagome and snapped it in half. "I still don't believe you." The girl seethed as she handed back the destroyed aid. Kagome gasped. "What am I going to do now BITCH!!!!??? I needed that to walk around" Kagome screamed. The girl laughed and walked up to her and pushed Kagome a bit "Well I guess you better not come here to this school, you need to be in a special school, you handicapped slut." Kagome gasped in shock, how could someone be so ruthless? "Fucking cunt!" Kagome screamed as swung her fist in the direction of the girl's voice. She missed. "Ha ha, you can hit me you blind bitch." Just as Kagome was about to swing again someone grabbed her wrist. "Kagome, don't waste your time on that bitch Kikyo." Kagome calmed a bit and recognized the voice as Sango's. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know you were blind." "It's ok Sango. I was trying to hide it." Kagome said with a smile. " We have to go, we're going to be late." "That's right bitch walk away! Coward." the girl known as Kikyo shouted. Kagome stuck her arm up and flipped the bird in her direction. Sango giggled, she knew that they would get along great. She heard sniffling and turned to look at Kagome, she was crying. "What's wrong?" Sango inquired. " That stupid Kikyo broke my walking stick… that's how I keep from running into stuff." "It's ok, I'll be your guide. I won't let you get hurt." Sango reassured her newfound friend. "Thanks Sango."


	4. First day Part2

Chapter 4 --First day part 2.

A/N… Sorry I keep posting author notes, but I feel this needs to be said. Clears throat I am NOT an English major. I do NOT intend to become a writer. I think I have done a decent job making sure my grammar and spelling are up to par. I have gotten complaints on my style of writing (ex. Run on paragraphs and what not.) I will try to fix those problems to make my writing more appealing. I didn't take that review as a flame, however I do keep wondering how in the hell I managed to pass a college English course with an A. If I sounded a bit upset I'm sorry. Thank you for your insight, if you want to leave more comments please do. This is my first story and I want it to be well written, both in English and in structure. I hope to become a "polished gem."

I don't own Inuyasha.

On with the story…

"So when did you move to Texas Kagome?" Sango asked as she shoved her unneeded books into her locker.

"I moved here before the school year started." she replied. "I was going to start here in August but I was in an accident." She added while rummaging through her backpack for the books she was going to have Sango stuff into her locker.

"What kind of an accident were you in" Sango asked with interest as she took the books from Kagome and place in along side hers in the locker.

"Well my Mom was on her here to drop me off, and a truck ran a red light…" Kagome coughed as she tried to hold back her tears, but she failed as one lone tear trekked down her cheek. She continued and the sadness was evident in her voice. "The truck hit our car, and I got slammed into the dashboard. That's the only thing I remember until I woke up. When I woke up they told me I was blind."

"That's awful, I'm sorry that had to happen." Sango said with pity as she hugged the saddened girl to her. "It must be hard being blind."

Kagome pulled herself from Sango's embrace and gave a mild scowl. " Yes it is hard being blind, but don't pity me." She thought for a moment before adding, "I've worked to hard too get this far, and I don't intend to take pity for my misfortune."

Sango stood there in thought for a moment before she closed her locker and grabbed Kagome's. She started to pull her in the direction of their homeroom. She was halfway there before she decided to speak. "Kagome I know you don't want any pity, you've made that much clear. I won't give you pity, but I hope that I can still be a concerned friend. Everyone has problems that they need help with; remember that." Sango said as she gave her new friend a reassuring hug.

" Thanks Sango, I really needed that" Kagome said through her tears, as she hugged Sango back.

"You're welcome Kagome, just remember that even though we just met I'll be there for you if you need my help." With that said she took hold of Kagome's arm again and just before they reached the door to homeroom the late bell rang. "Shit we're late. Mr. Z hates for his students to be tardy. I don't see why he cares it's only homeroom." Sango whispered as she knocked on the already locked door.

Suddenly the old worn-out wooden door creaked open, and there stood a tall man with salt-and-pepper hair and glasses. "Sango we're not even three weeks into the semester yet and you've been late 6 times. What is your excuse?" Suddenly his gaze fell upon Kagome. Mr. Z stood in thought for a moment before speaking. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome Sir. I'm your new student." Kagome answered the man. Then she extended her hand in a friend gesture.

With Kagome's gesture duly noted he took her hand and gave it a firm shake. " Well it's nice to finally meet you Kagome." He said as he took her arm and led her into the room. "My name is Mr. Zambawa, however you may call me Mr. Z. " He told her as he lead her to his desk and turned her to face the class. Mr. Z cleared his throat and the class looked up. "Yes well since I have your _undivided _attention, I want to introduce your new classmate her name is Kagome Higurashi. Please make her feel welcome." He said as he glared at the class. He knew she was blind. He also knew how the teenagers at that particular high school acted. "Well Kagome tell us something about yourself."

Kagome opened her mouth, then she quickly shut it. She thought for a moment and then came to the conclusion she might as well tell them she was blind. They'd find it out later anyway. " Well I just turned sixteen, I was home schooled for a year of high school. I was going to start here in August, but I was in a pretty bad accident. The doctors tried to help me, but I was left blind." Kagome stood silent for a seconds and listened to the varied gasps and whispers. Kagome cleared her throat and began to speak again. "I also have a brother named Souta and a cat named Buyo." Kagome smiled and stood quietly until the teacher guided her to a seat next to Sango.

"Well class I don't have any team assignments for you today, so feel free to chit chat." Mr. Z stated as he left the room. Seconds after the door closed the class erupted with an array of whispers and loud chatter.

"Hey Sango, how are you doing today?" asked a familiar voice, Kagome guessed it to be Miroku. Sango muttered an answer to the boy's question. Then all went silent. All of the sudden there was a loud SMACK, Kagome had a pretty good guess about the sound. She knew he had tried to grab her ass.

Kagome tried to contain the giggle that escaped her mouth but she failed miserably. "Just what do you think is so funny?" Sango asked in a semi threatening tone.

Kagome held her hands up in defense, "Nothing Sango really…" she reassured her hot-headed friend. "So where did the teacher go?" she asked for the sole purpose of changing the subject.

"Oh he does this on the days that we don't have team assignments. I think he goes out to smoke, or to the teacher's lounge." Sango answered. "So do you want to meet a few of my friends?" Sango asked as she took Kagome's wrist and pulled her out of her seat.

'Doesn't look like I had a choice.' Kagome thought to herself. "Sure I'd love to meet your friends" she answered as nicely as she could muster.

Sango came to an abrupt stop, at what Kagome thought to be the other side of the room. "Hey guys this is Kagome. Kagome this is Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru." After each introduction that said person shook Kagome's hand and said a friendly 'hello'.

"So Kagome is it hard being blind?" A bubbly, short, bown haired,and brown eyed girl asked.

"It was hell at first, now I'm getting used to it." Kagome answered. " God knows I sure stub my toes enough. That has to be the worst part." Kagome said with a light laugh.

"So are you a freshman?" Mroku asked.

"No I'm a sophomore. I home schooled last year. What year are you?" Kagome answered.

"Well I'm a sophomore, Rin is a freshman, Sango is a sophomore, and Sesshomaru is a Junior." Miroku answered for everyone.

Brinnnnng! Bring! Brinnnng The bell signaling the end of homeroom sounded and Sango grabbed Kagome hand and lead her to their first class. Free period was an uneventful chat fest that lasted 45 minutes, not that Kagome minded she loved to chit chat. The bell rang again, it was finally time for a 'real' class.

Kagome grumbled as she had to introduce herself for the third time that day. She introduced her self and then the teacher showed her to her seat. "Alright class, quiet down and take out your books." The young teacher instructed she was average height and had light brown hair, her name was Ms. Sounders. Ms. Sounders taught history. "Turn to chapter two, do I have any volunteers to read the first page?" she asked.

Kagome found chapter two and stuck her hand up signaling that she wanted to read chapter two. As she waited to be called on she let her fingers read ahead.

Ms. Sounders looked surprised to see Kagome's hand in the air, but she decided to call on her anyway. "Kagome, you may start reading at anytime." Kagome did as she was told she read the first pages and she looked up when she was done. "Very nicely done Kagome. Now who would like to read the next page?" she called out. No one raised their hands so she cleared her throat " Now if no one volunteers I will volunteer you myself." As soon as she said that a swarm of hands filled the air. The teacher smiled and sat back. "Now that's more like it."

The rest of the class went smoothly. The bell rang again, another class done. Kagome heard everyone scurry towards the door, and sighed. She was lost in thought when someone grabbed her wrist. She jumped and held her hand over her heart. "Sorry Kagome I didn't mean to startle you." said a smooth deep voice.

Kagome let out a breath and smiled as she got up. "Yeah right Miroku. Hey where's Sango?" Kagome questioned as she walked beside Miroku, who still had a firm grip on her wrist.

"She forgot her lunch money in her car so she ran out to get it." He answered as she felt him round a corner. All of the sudden he stopped and the smell of food flooded her nose. "We're in line for lunch, what do you want?" He asked as he noticed her giving the air an appreciative sniff.

Kagome was broke out of her daze by Miroku's question. "Uh, um.. What do they have?" Shw asked still giving the air a slight sniff.

"Well they have tacos, pizza, and chicken and noodles." He said as he grabbed two trays. He took a plate of chicken and noodles with mashed potatoes and a roll and sat it on his tray. He looked at Kagome she was still thinking.

"Oh I've got it, I'll have what you're having." she said with a smirk. "It all smells really good, I couldn't decide." Miroku laughed at her and grabbed another plate of chicken and noodles. "Thanks Miroku."

"Oh you're welcome, come on let's go pay." Miroku said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the cashier while trying to balance two trays on one arm. They went and paid then he drug her to a table and guided her to sit down.

"Where is everybody?" Kagome asked as she shoveled a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"They should be getting here any minute." Miroku answered as he started to eat. "Oh here they come." Miroku said excitedly. " Hey Sango, guys"

The group muttered a 'hello'. " Kagome I want you to meet Inuyasha. He's another friend of mine." Sango said as she lead the silver haired boy over to the table.

Kagome looked in her direction and smiled. "Hi I'm Kagome" she said as she extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Inuyasha eyed her carefully. Where had he seen her before? Oh yeah it was the bitch that bugged him this morning. He set his face into a scowl and dismissed her hand and introduced himself. "I'm Inuyasha." Then he sat down.

Kagome growled and turned her head. "Jerk." she muttered under her breath, before she when back to eating.

The name calling was not missed by Inuyasha as he whirled around and grabbed her wrist and screamed into her ear. "Bitch I am NOT a jerk. Understand?" He tightened his hold on her wrist and she whimpered in slight pain. His eyes widened and he let go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She closed her eyes and began to rub her wrist as tears threatened to spill for the second time that day. "It's ok I'm fine" She managed to grind out. She got up from the table and walked blindly through the lunchroom.

Sesshomaru flashed Inuyasha a dirty look as Sango and Rin got up to follow Kagome. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru and Miroku, "What?" He snapped.

Miroku hit Inuyasha on the back of the head as started to explain. "Inuyasha, Kagome has had a really rough day. I know that she pissed you off earlier when she asked you to help her find the principles office. The reason she asked is because she's blind. You should be nicer to people." He said as he slapped Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha got up and went out the way that Kagome had gone. He followed her scent and found her with Sango and Rin, she was crying. "I have no clue what I did to him. All I did was ask him for help this morning and he got all shity with me and called me a bitch. So I called him a jerk and walked off. I was trying to be nice to him in there and he was all snobby and, and, and…." Kagome babbled on until she broke out into a sob, clutching her bruising wrist.

Inuyasha came up to her and stopped. Her looked to Sango and Rin who were shooting him death glares. "Um Kagome can I uh talk to you alone. Please." Inuyasha asked. "It'll only take a second."

Kagome thought about it for a minute. "Yeah I guess" she replied. Sango and Rin nodded and left. "What do you want? Kagome asked in a bored tone.

"Um I wanted to apologize. For this morning, I didn't know you were blind. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I had a really bad weekend." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand. Her new it was a lie, but it would work. "Let's start over. I'm Inuyasha." he said as he shook her hand.

Kagome smiled and shook his hand back. "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you." She got up and they walked hand in hand back to the cafeteria. Inuyasha couldn't stop starring at the bruise he had left on her wrist. He felt horrible.

"Kagome I'm really sorry that I hurt you." Inuyasha said with his ears pinned to his head.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I've already forgiven you" she said as she gave him a tight hug. All of the sudden she reached up and started to touch his face and his hair. She moved up a bit and found his ears. ' My God he feels gorgeous.' she thought as she rubbed his soft ears.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said with a blush. He took her hands and removed them from his ears. "I don't like my ears messed with." he said. He was inwardly glad she couldn't see his face at the moment.

"Oh I'm sorry I was trying to imagine what you looked like. I kinda fell in love with your ears." She said as heat rose to her cheeks.

"Oh yeah did you like what you imagined?" Inuyasha asked with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"Actually I did, especially the ears." Kagome answered. "Will you explain your looks to me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha explained what he looked like and lead her back to lunch. The rest of their lunch was spent in silence. The bell finally rang signaling 5th period. They all went to their next classes.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Sango offered to drive Kagome home and she accepted, so Sango drove her to her home and walked her to the door and said her goodbyes.

As soon as Sango was gone Kagome sunk down onto the couch and cried. It had been a crappy day. Granted it got better after lunch, the first part of the day was enough to make an already depressed Kagome weep. Kagome went to bed without supper and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
